Histórias de um amor inabalável
by Melissa Hoodman
Summary: Amores impossíveis? Esses são simples de se resolver.Quando menos esperamos ajuda , ela nos ele não foi diferente, só que em seu caso veio pelas mãos de garota que mudaria sua vida.
1. la vie

A quanto tempo ela vinha clamando pro paz, a um certo tempo, viver na Toca estava se tornando um suplício, ela queria que tudo voltasse ao normal, ou seja como era antes de toda aquela guerra, ela não suportava mais, seu pai havia partido já fazia um ano, e apesar de todas as honras que ele recebeu do Ministério nada parecia conformar a Sra. Weasley, ela tinha se tornando uma mulher completamente diferente do que fora outrora, ao invés da mulher sorridente, rechonchuda, e de bem com a vida, havia agora uma mulher apática,deprimida, e no mínimo 15 quilos mais magra.

A morte do Sr.Wesley havia desestruturado aquela família, e por mais que todos tentavam ajudar, nada parecia funcionar.

As Brigas se tornaram freqüentes dentro da casa, nos últimos tempos uma semana não estava completa sem que uma confusão tomasse lugar, isso acontecia pelos mais simples motivos, desde uma toalha molhada em cima da cama, quanto a falta de dinheiro e tantas outras coisas. Mas nem tudo era um mar de preocupações, apesar da eminente guerra , uma ótima noticia havia adentrado no lar Weasley, Rony o sexto filho do casal, estava namorando Hermione, e agora que eles atingiram a maior idade , decidiram ir morar juntos em um apartamento em Londres, isso com certeza havia sido um choque e tanto para a Sra. Weasley, fazendo com que ela redobra-se a proteção quanto a Gina.

Mas para sua sorte Gina estaria ido para Hogwarts em uma semana, para cursar seu sexto ano , e Rony só se mudaria de sua casa após se formar, um ar de expectativa havia se formado na Toca, Harry, Hermione, e os Gêmeos estavam sendo esperados para o jantar..Carlinhos e Gui já estavam na toca a duas semanas,o tempo que tiraram de férias ,para fazer companhia a sua mãe.

-A qualquer momento eles irão chegar - o grito estridente da Sr. Weasley ecoou pela casa.

-Um momento mãe já estamos descendo -Disse Gina em Resposta- Vamos Rony se aprese. ou então mamãe entrará em parafuso...como se Harry nunca Harry e Hermione Nunca tivessem vindo aqui em casa. - E juntos desceram a escada

-Sra. Weasley! Que bom vê-la - Disse Hermione no momento em que pisou na sala

- È bom vê-la também querida, a muito tempo você não vinha aqui não é!...Ohhhh Harry meu anjo , que bom vê-lo, você está muito magro querido , seu tios não vem o alimentando direito como sempre não é?

Apesar de todos os problemas que estavam acontecendo na Toca, Molly nunca havia deixado de ser atenciosa, tanto com seus filhos quanto com qualquer pessoa.

-Bom, não sei se Lupin já avisou a vocês, mas Haverá um Baile no Ministério, para a a arrecadação de fundo, em função de uma fundação para o apoio de pessoas que foram atingidas pela guerra.- disse Harry

-Ahhh! sim,sim, pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa a respeito -disse a Sra.Weasley um pouco transtornada.

- Bom, a Ordem acha importante que vocês compareçam, por que isso é muito importante, vocês sabem do que eu estou falando não é?

- Claro Harry- falou calmamente Gina , pronunciando-se pela primeira vez desde a chegada dos visitantes- É muito importante que estejamos lá para apoiar pessoas que sofreram o mesmo que nós, ou até mesmo pior.

- Então tudo bem!- disse a Sra. Weasley- Vamos todos nós, estamos mesmo precisando respirar novos ares, Arthur não gostaria de nos ver enclausurados

E foi em uma atmosfera mais feliz que todos se dirigiram para a mesa do jantar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Como era de se esperar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 .Como era de se esperar!

Ela estava ali, para em frente as grandes portas de carvalho do Salão de Bailes do Ministério,ainda não gostava da idéia de ter que comparecer a esse baile, algo dentro dela dizia para ela ir embora dali o mais rápido possível, controlando seu impulso de sair correndo dali mesmo, ela respirou fundo, quando foi retirada de seus devaneio por Harry.

-Vamos?- disse ele gentilmente, oferecendo o seu braço para acompanha-la, estava trajando mais uma vez uma veste verde, muito elegante, deixavam seus olhos cor de esmeralda,cada vez mais vivos

-Vamos- Respondeu ela- E Então Harry nervoso para seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts?

-Na verdade Gina, Não...acredito que tenho coisas muito piores para me preocupar entende, sem querer ser heróico, mas Voldemort...errr..Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, está solto por ai e continua a matar pessoas, eu não posso simplesmente me trancar no castelo e ficar alheio as coisas que acontecem lá fora.

-Ahh...com certeza Harry, aposto que quando você estiver em Hogwarts Dumbledore lhe manterá informado de tudo que acontece, e a propósito não se preocupe em dizer o nome dele, não me incomoda- disse sorrindo docemente.

Com isso eles entraram no salão, estava repleto de gente, apesar de ser uma festa oficial do Ministério, parecia bastante animada, várias pessoas de Hogwarts estavam lá, talvez para ajudar a criar a fundação, mas todo mundo parecia bem animado, ao som de uma música que tocava em alto e bom som, e preenchia todo o salão.

-HARRY- gritou ela para o amigo,devido ao alto volume da música -EU VOU ALI TOMAR UM PNCHE QUE ALGUMA COISA?

-NÃO, TUDO BEM, ESTAREMOS SENTADOS LOGO ALI NA FRENTE - gritou ele em resposta.

Ela se dirigiu a mesa de bebidas enquanto via sua família se afastar para se sentar numa mesa próxima ao palco, quando começou a se servir do ponche, notou mais a frente uma figura alta,completamente vestida de negro,se servindo de um pouco de "vinho elfico",ela o observou,pela sua estatura estava claro que era um homem,pela sua roupa também,afinal ele carregava em uma das mão um cartola muito bonita de cetim,e uma espécie de bengala,mas o que ela mais gostou de observar foram os movimentos leves que ele fazia enquanto preparava sua dose, aos poucos ele foi se virando, foi então que ela se deu conta...

-Como vai menina Weasley- disse sua voz perfurante,de sempre, sem duvidas alguma aquele era seu professor Severo Snape...

-Err...ahhhh...- ela estava tentando se recuperar do susto que havia levado q nem ao menos havia processado sua palavras

-O que foi Weasley o gato comeu sua língua? ou talvez tenha disso o Potter enquanto você se engoliam por algum lugar daquela sua casa- disse ele com sarcasmo

-Como é? Olhe aqui, o Sr. pode ser meu professor dentro de Hogwarts mas não tem o direito de falar comigo desse modo, muito menos me insultar fora da escola.

-Ora,Ora,Ora, parece que a pimentinha Weasley está prestes a explodir- disse ele num tom um pouco alterado, foi então que ela percebeu, ele estava bêbado.

-O Sr. esta, alcoolizado não é? - perguntou ela tirando a taça de vinho das mãos dele- Como membro da ordem você deveria manter a descrição

-Não me venha dizer o que fazer ou não sua fedelha metida-disse ele afastando suas mãos para fora do alcance dela, dizendo isso se dirigiu para uma das varandas encantadas no ministério, que reproduziam o céu que estava a metros metro acima de onde eles estavam.

-Ora, ele bebe como um gambá e ainda me insulta,não entendo como esse imbecil tem toda a confiança de Dumbledore,-e lançando um ultimo olha a varanda se preparava pra sair dali, quando viu que ele parecia não estar nada bem, esta cambaleando de um lado pro outro, sem pensar ela foi ate ele.

-Ai meu Merlim, o que eu estou fazendo- e dizendo isso apressou o passo em direção a sacada


	3. Mais que as expectativas

3. Mais que as expectativas

Professor?- chamava ela- Professor! vamos acordeeee...- ela já estava ficando nervosa com aquilo

-Hã...mas que diabosss...- disse ele tentando se levantar ao perceber q sua cabeça estava deita no colo dela .- O que você pens..ahhh...- ele parou subitamente ao ser invadido por uma forte náusea- Merlim, eu vou morrer...-disse ele se levantando

Ainda cabalando, ele se dirigiu a sacada...

-Professor, o Sr. precisa de alguma coisa?- perguntou ela se aproximando dele e colocando sua mão no ombro dele.

-Ora, sua fedelha me deixe em paz- disse ele se afastando- você nem niguem pode me ajudar. - mas ao terminara frase a náusea voltou com tudo e fez com q ele vomitasse- infernoooooooo...-disse ele

Ela se aproximou e ficou observando o rosto sofrido e suado dele, enquanto ele tentava em vão conter o enjôo.Era engraçado, apesar de tudo que ele fazia com ela, e com seu amigos, ela nunca deixou de admira-lo, sim, sem duvida ele era de uma coragem extrema, tornar-se um agente duplo, por lealdade a Dumbledore, pondo em risco sua vida, além de ser um grande conhecedor e preparador de poções, ele sem duvida era um homem muito inteligente, ao poucos os pensamentos dela foram desviados, passou a olhar para o rosto dele, sim ...era apesar do que as pessoas falavam , um homem muito bonito,seu olhos negros,estavam agora com um brilho que ela jamais vira, seu rosto apesar de marcado pelo tempo, possuía traços firmes e bonitos, então ela começou a observar seu corpo,para um professor ele era bastante forte, estava elegantemente vestido num fraque negro assim como seus olhos, suas mãos agora passeavam por seus cabelos, num gesto aflito.

- Você tem certeza que não preci...- mas foi interrompida por um Snape furioso, que lhe segurou pelos ombros e começou a falar.

-JÁ DISSE A VOCÊ! EU NÃO PRECISO DE SUA AJUDA, NÃO PRECISO DE UMA FEDELHA METIDA, EU NÃO PEDI PRA VOCÊ VIR ATÉ AQUI , E EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ , NUNCA PRECISEI, NEM NUNCA VOU PRECISAR, ESCUTOU.- falou ele largando-lhe

-CLARO QUE EU ESCUTEI ,A FINAL VOCÊ FALOU PARA O MINISTERIO TODO ESCUTAR...MAS AGORA UE VOU LHE DIZER UMA COISA, SE EU NÃO TIVESSE VINDO ATRAS DE VOCÊ AGORA, VOCÊ ESTARIA LARGADO AI NO CHÃO, JUNTO COM A SUA REPUTAÇÃO, SERIA MUITO ENGRAÇADO ABRI O PROFETA DIARIO AMANHÃ E LÊ A MANCHETE: " PROFESSOR SNAPE,SE EMBEBEDA EM FESTA DO MINITÉRIO, E É ACHADO CHAPADO, JOGADO NÃO CHÃO DA SACADA" MUITO BONITO NÃO ACHA SE EU NÃO TIVESSE VINDO ATRAS DE VOCÊ COM CERTEZA ESSE SERIA SEU DESTINO, AGORA SE VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA, EU VIM AQUI PRA TE AJUDAR , MAS SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER MINHA AJUDA, POIS BEM ,FIQUE AI, MORRENDO!

Ao terminar de falar ela havia adquirido uma cor muito semelhante ao seu cabelo, e olhava furiosamente pra ele, já ele se encontrava antônimo, mas sem deixar sua surpresa transparecer ele disse:

-Pois bem, se quiser ficar fique, se não pode ir aproveitar a festa, com sua famíliade coelhos felizes e seus amigos perfeitos- ao terminar a frase seu enjôo voltou e ele não conseguiu mais falar, e assim ficaram , ele achou que ela já tivesse ido embora, mas de repente sentiu um leve toque na sua nuca, sim sem duvidas ela estava ali, derramava um pouco de água gelada na nuca dele, na intenção de acalma-lo,ele não sabia o por que , mas aquele toque, ele não queria que acabasse nunca, aos poucos ele foi se acalmando e o enjôo foi passado gradativamente.

Mas do mesmo modo que o toque veio ele se foi ,quando ele se deu conta , ela já estava se afastando e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra atravessou a soleira da porta e juntou-se aos seus amigos , deixando - do ali sozinho com seus pensamentos!

"Isso não está certo ! ... O que eu estava pensando ?... Por um momento cheguei a esquecer que ela era minha aluna ...não só minha aluna como filha de membros da ordem... Por Merlim!"

E foi um Severo Snape bem mais sóbrio que voltou ao salão, fazendo questão de se manter afastado da mesa onde os Weasley se encontravam, ainda não tinha plena certeza de que o álcool que ele havia ingerido havia se dissipado, tinha receio do que poderia fazer ou dizer.


	4. O outro dia

Dor...Dor...e Dor ... era só nisso que ele pensava na manhã seguinte ao baile. Sim, definitivamente bebera demais, onde estava coma a cabeça para fazer aquilo. Todo seu autocontrole simplesmente desapareceu só em olhar aquelas pessoas ali, todas reunidas com um propósito tão por assim dizer " solidário" mas que no fundo não passava de mais uma solenidade hipócrita e sem cabimento. Com certeza o gesto de solidariedade era um tanto apreciável, mas sua revolta toda se dava ao fato de que muitas pessoas que estavam tão elegantemente vestidas, se divertindo , desfilando com toda a sua pompa, naquela noite só estavam ali por que simplesmente tinha fugido da guerra, tinham saído do país ou se escondido nos lugares mais remotos, tentando salvar sua miseras vidas, enquanto outros lutavam para que um dia o mundo bruxo vivesse em paz,.Ele fora uma dos que lutara, lutara com todas as suas forças para que muitos ali estivessem hoje enfiados em seus luxuosos trajes.

Mas então uma imagem surgiu em sua mente, uma linda mulher,muito jovem disso tinha certeza, cabelos flamejantes e um perfume que lhe perseguiria o resto da sua existência. Não lembrava do seu rosto, mas lembrava com quanto ela fora amável enquanto ele se encontrava por assim dizer alcoolizado. Sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar mas sua mente não estava em uma das melhores horas apara ser explorada.

Deixou então o assunto de lado , e começou a se vestir lentamente para ir a sede da Ordem, sim ...a guerra havia acabado, mas ainda um grande numero de bruxos das trevas ainda estava solto!

Ao terminar de se arrumar seguiu em direção a Ordem.Seria melhor usar algum transporte, desaparatar naquele estado não era uma boa saída.

A Alguns quilômetros dali, Gina Weasley acordava.

- Não entendo Por que viemos para cá – Dizia ela inconformada a Hermione enquanto se vestia para tomar seu café – Odeio esse vai e vem daqui nunca se consegue dormir direito com toda essa gente entrando! Outra coisa por que você e o Rony também vieram?

- Bom Gina na verdade como membros da Ordem tínhamos que vir para cá de todo jeito, afinal uma reunião foi marcada para hoje. Daqui a pouco os outros membros já devem esta chegando- disse Hermione entre as bolhas da pasta de dente que se encontrava em sua boca

Nesse mesmo momento a imagem de Severo Snape veio a sua mente, o que ele pensava que estava fazendo bebendo daquele jeito na véspera de uma reunião , e não só por isso ele como membro da Ordem deveria ter mantido seu auto controle, algo ruim poderia ter acontecido. Bom, e se ele não viesse, talvez não estive se sentindo bem depois da sua "traquinagem"que ele armou.Tinha que conferir, e só um membro da Ordem poderia lhe dizer, ai seria a parte difícil , aluem para perguntar, então seu olhos caíram sobre Hermione .

"Meu Merlim, o que eu estava pensando,a Mione é um membro da Ordem"

-Mione, quem vem a essa reunião ?- perguntou ela sem querer parecer muito interessada

- Ora! As pessoas de sempre , Lupin, Tonks, seus irmãos , Alastor, não tenho muita certeza mas acredito que Dumbledore venha. – Disse ela enquanto enxugava o rosto

-Ah! – bom ela não havia respondido como Gina esperava, só restava perguntar diretamente , mas como fazer isso sem dar bandeira ? Só havia uma solução.

-E o morcegão do Snape vem ?

- Como ? virose Hermione com uma expressão estranha no rosto- Sim, acredito que ele venha, mas por que o interesse ?

- Interesse Hermione ? Ora ! Mas faça-me o favor, é simplesmente por que não suporto aquele morcego andando par lá e pra cá, como se não houvesse mais ninguém na casa querendo privacidade!

- Gina você é igual ao seu irmão sabia ?

E com isso as duas se dirigiram a mesa do café. Onde alguns já tomavam seu café.

Quando estava quase se sentando, Gina ouviu a campainha tocar. Como ninguém parecia muito disposto a ir atender, e sua mão havia sumido por entre os mantimentos da dispensa , resolveu se levantar para atender.

Esperava ao abrir a porta ver o rosto marcado de Alastor Moody , ou até mesmo os cabelos rosa chiclete de Tonks que ainda não chegara,havia se esquecido completamente de que "ele" também viria a reunião. Então ao abrir a porta e vê-lo

Parado ali, ensopado sobre aquela forte chuva , encarando-a foi quase como uma choque.

- Vai deixar que eu entre Senhorita Weasley ou espera que eu tenha uma pneumonia ?

N/A: Bom se alguém ler isso aqui plizzzzzz deixa um review, não custa nada não viu é 0800 ! Pode deixar , até se for pra esculhambar! Pelo menso vou saber o que vcs estão achando! Não sei se vocês perceberam essa é minha primeira fic! Mas já tow com outras em mente ! bjus


	5. Olhares

Capitulo 5– Olhares

Ela se limitou apenas em acenar com a cabeça e dar passagem para ele.

" Estúpido" pensou ela, mas também o que devia esperar dele, que se ajoelhasse no chão e falasse para ela o quanto era grato por ter-lo ajudado na noite passada.Não, aquilo definitivamente não era do feitio de Severo Snape, o professor mais chato, rabugento e carrancudo de toda Hogwarts

- Obrigado – disse ele ao passar por ela, não sabia por que , mas falar com ela o deixava nervoso, achava que era pelo fato de que ela havia o visto naquela situação, que no mínimo para ele poderia ser considerada deplorável.

"È , é apenas isso" mas quando já se encontrava a alguns passos de distancia dela , que ainda continuava na porta fechando-a, ele virou e disse:

- Obrigado...Por tudo – e seguiu em direção a cozinha onde todos os outros estavam aguardando a chegada dos últimos membros que ainda faltavam.

Ela ainda não havia conseguido processar a frase que ele havia dito.

Aproximou-se um sofá , já puído e comido por traças e sentou-se

" Será que ele estava se referindo ao fato que aconteceu no baile ?...Não ...Não pode ser ...ele jamais iria fazer isso"

Achando melhor retornar a cozinha , onde já deviam ter sentido sua falta , levantou-se lentamente e seguiu para lá.

Na cozinha todos conversavam alegremente, bem, nem todos. Snape estava encostado no balcão da cozinha, com um olhar um tanto perdido, ele não conversava com ninguém , mas também ninguém parecia se incomodar.

Apesar de aparentar uma normalidade fora do comum Severo trava uma batalha interna ,tentando por tudo, não olhar para a menina Weasley. Ele não entendia o porque mais olhar para ela causava-lhe um mal estar impressionante que nem ele mesmo sabia explicar. Era quase como a sensação de um garoto que deseja muito um brinquedo mas descobre que seus pais não tem dinheiro suficiente para compra-lo, aquele desapontamento que se instalava no fundo de suas entranhas e que parece consumi-lo enquanto observa o brinquedo reluzente na vitrine.

Bom, ele não entendia o real motivo pro sentir aquilo, era estranho, sua consciência dizia apenas que era gratidão, mas poderia gratidão ser um sentimento tão confuso assim?

Porque ele sentia como se houvesse dentro de si um monstro de roncava toda vez que ele via o Potter toca-la? Porque vê-la feliz ali lhe causava tantas reações adversas. Estaria ficando louco?Estaria perdendo o juízo?

O estava acon...

-Severo ?- Uma voz enérgica o chamava de volta a realidade

-Sim- Respondeu com a voz rouca, tinha a sensação que já não falava a anos.

- A reunião vai começar, acredito que queria participar, ou será que ficou tão encanto pelos talentos culinários da nossa querida Molly... – A Sra. Weasley esboçou um sorriso no rosto- ...Que deseja permanecer aqui

Disse Alvo Dumbledore

-Não de modo algum, desculpe-me Alvo.Distrações assim não são do meu feitio, lamento- Disse sério ao homem de cabelos pratas

-Não se desculpe pelo que não pode controlar,Severo- respondeu bondosamente velho senhor – Afinal se não estiver enganado você é humano,acredito eu.- E ao disser isso saiu em direção a sala onde aconteceria a reunião, seguido por Severo, logo em seu encalço.

Mas ao passar pelo corredor, sentiu um cheiro familiar,algo que lhe confortava, como se trouxesse a tona todas as felicidades que já tivera na vida.E como veio, essa sensação passou, e ele forçou-se a se concentrar em seu dever como membro da Ordem.

Havia horas que eles estavam lá dentro, o assunto deveria ser muito sério.

Mas apesar da preocupação não poderia negar que estava completamente entediada, não havia ninguém ali para ela conversar, afinal estavam todos na reunião. Foi então que ela começou a pensar na noite anterior. Nunca vira o professor Snape tão...tão...bonito, por assim dizer.Ele realmente estava elegante naquele traje de gala...Mas o que ela estava pensando ? Ele é apenas aquele morcegão chato, cuja a maior felicidade da vida era atormentar a vida de seus alunos. É tudo isso era verdade, mas era verdade também que ele havia ficando também muito bonito hoje pela manhã quando o viu, completamente molhado com seus cabelos caindo sobre o rosto firme e seguro. Ela não conseguia entender o porque daquilo estar vindo a sua mente, mas gostava de pensar nele assim.Era quase que divertido o fazer, imaginar que ele podia ser tão ...humano...quanto ela.

Então lembrou-se do calor que parecia queimá-la durante o café da manhã, nos momentos que ele lhe olhava.Bom esse não era exatamente o melhor momento para pensar em calores ou qualquer outra coisa

E foi exatamente nesse momento que a porta da sala se abriu. E a voz estridente de Molly Weasley ecoou por toda a sala.

-Vamos ao Jantar! E Essa noite será especial afinal estaremos comemorando o noivado de Lupin e Tonks !

O Casal sorriu embaraçado, enquanto todos se dirigiam ao salão de jantar.Mas Severo decidira que não ia ficar tentava sair " a francesa", quando de repente foi surpreendido pro ela a garota q o atormentara a tarde toda em seus pensamentos.

- O Sr. Não vai ficar Professor ?- falou calmamente o olhando enquanto girava um pedaço da fita de seu vestido.Era extremamente reconfortante ouvi-la falar daquele jeito.

-Não, pretendo ir para minha casa, não quero estragar a festa de ninguém-

E saiu em disparada em direção porta, mas a delicada mão dela segurando a sua o fez a parar.

- Acho que todos ficariam muito felizes com o senhor aqui, afinal hoje é um dia tão feliz, ao precisa ir jantar sozinho em sua casa.- e dizendo isso o conduziu pela mão até a sala de jantares

N/A: Desculpem a demora...se bem q acho q não estão gostando da fic exceto pela Yullie Black Uzumaki e Soi que deixaram reviews. Poxa gente não custa nada não é ? Deixar só um recadinho ? Só pra eu saber que tem alguém lendo isso aqui hein ?

Soi – Desculpa os erros viu, mas é porque ando meio sem tempo então não tow podendo revisar com muita atenção os capítulos, e mesmo assim meu português não é um dos melhores!

Yullie Black Uzumaki- Yullie ...brigadinha ...ameiiiii seu recado ...espero que continue lendo viu!

Hãaa já estou com outra fic na mente,e quero que saibam que essa daqui também não vai ser muito comprida naum hein ! Acho que no maximo final de fevereiro estará finalizada! Tudo depende de vcssss, vou ser bem sincera , não postei ultimamente pq achei q ninguém tava lendo ...só postei pq recebi esses dois recadinho , que me deixaram muuuuuito felixxxxxxxxx!

PLIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DEIXEM REVIEWS!

bjus


	6. A reliquia

Capitulo 6

Ainda não entendia o porquê de ter aceitado ficar para o jantar. Era fato de que ele jamais se encontrara tão deslocado como agora.Mas quando ele parecia entrar em total desespero para sair dali, ela seus cabelos vermelho,a pele branca o vestido florido, que naquele momento parecia mas belo do que qualquer outro.E então ele decidia ficar,era verdade que depois de entrar na cozinha eles haviam se distanciados um do outro, mas isso não parecia ser problema nenhum para ela, que encontrava-se rodeada dos seus amigos e irmãos, quase como uma relíquia guardada por uma legião de protetores,dos quais jamais poderia se livrar.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, ao ver Potter se levantando rapidamente e se dirigindo a todos.

- Bom, já que estão todos aqui, gostaria de fazer um pedido especial – Disse ele em alto e bom som, para que toda a sala escutasse, então rapidamente virou-se para Gina e disse:

- Gina você quer namorar comigo ?- e no final da frase conjurou um ramalhete de rosas, tão vermelho quanto o rosto de sua menina se encontrava.Ela olhava com uma mistura de surpresa e felicidade, mas ainda não havia respondido nada.

Mas para Severo aquela noite já tinha chegado ao fim, ele realmente não queria vê-la respondendo nada , sem nem ao menos disfarça pegou apressadamente suas coisa e se retirou do recinto o mais rápido possível, para não ter que ver a sua menina fazendo juras eternas aquele garotinho irritante.

Quando já estava quase terminando de abotoar a sua casaca ele escutou a voz de veludo que vinha tirando sua sanidade.

- Aonde vai ? Pensei que quisesse ficar e comemorar, vi o senhor sair tão rapidamente que fiquei preocupada.Está tudo bem ?- Disse ela docemente

Ao se virar e dar de cara com ela daquele jeito tão doce,inocente e infantil,fez crescer dentro dele uma sensação de perda tão grande, que era quase como se alguém tivesse arrancado seu coração e colocado um saco vazio no lugar.Quando deu por si, já estava empurrando-a contra uma parede do corredor mal iluminado do Largo Grimauld.

- Por que você faz isso, por que me persegue, me tira o sono,antes você não passava de uma aluna, agora ...agora eu não sei mais de nada – sussurrava ele em seu ouvido, com uma clara nota de desespero na voz

Ela quase não se movia, ele estava segurando sua mãos ao lado do corpo como se não quisesse deixa-la ir embora e arfava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona

- E agora vem esse moleque, e faz toda aquela cena,e eu perdi você pra sempre ,e eu nem sei bem o porque de eu esta fazendo isso agora...- mas a sua frase não pode ser terminada, ela consguira se livrar de suas mão e agora passava a mão delicadamente por seu rosto.Ele congelou, mesmo com tantos anos nas costas ainda se pegava em atitudes adolescentes, e essa era uma delas.Ele apenas a encarava, enquanto ela fazia a trilha pelo seu rosto velho.Quando a viu se aproximar seu coração disparou,mas então ela subiu nas pontas dos pés e beijou-lhe primeiro um olho,seguindo muito lentamente para a dobra do seu pescoço,depois subindo tão lentamente quanto antes ela seguiu em direção ao seu queixo depositando ali um beijo.Ainda sem ação ele observava cada movimento delicado dela,suas mãos pousadas sobre os ombros dele, os cabelos caindo-lhe pelos ombros,era tudo tão irreal.Mas o mais improvável ainda estava por acontecer,quando lê viu ela indo em direção a sua boca, com os olhos semi-cerrados.

A pouco milímetros de sua boca ela parou por um segundo e disse:

-Eu não aceitei.

Nada mais precisava ser dito.

N/A:

EIIIIII ESSE NÃO É O FINAL ...OUSO ATÉ DIZER Q AINDA É O COMEÇO

AINDA VEM MUUUIIITOOOO MAIS ...

MAS SÉRIO GENTE ...SE ALGUEM ESTIVER LENDO ESSA FIC ...POR FAVORRRRRR DEIXE UMA REVIEW...É O PEDIDO DE UAM APREDIZ DE ESCRITORA DESESPERADA...

DEIXEM NEM Q SEJA SÓ UMA VIRGULA PRA EU SABER QUE TEM ALGUEM LENDOOO!

QUEM QUISER PODE CONFERIR MINHA OUTRA FIC ...AMO VOCÊ!

BJUS

AMANHÃ EU ATUALIZO DE NOVO ...SE EU VER PELO MENOS UMA REVIEW!

HIHIHIHIH

p.s.; eu não sei se alguém percebeu mas essa cena do beijo foi inspirada na do filme o fabuloso destino de amelie poulin!


	7. O futuro

Capitulo 7

Aquele momento não poderia ser descrito, ele sabia disso.A ter em seus braços era quase como um milagre.Ele queria ficar assim para sempre,sentindo o cheiro de frutas que exalava seus cabelos, o calor que ela transmitia.Mas se a algo que o homem em si possui que pode destruir qualquer sonho infantil , é a sensatez, ela pode até sumir por um tempo mas quando retorna parece que vem com tudo para nos fazer voltar ao mundo real.Então com essa repentina sensatez em sua mente ele se afastou bruscamente.

- Por Merlim, o que eu estava fazendo !- dizia enquanto passava as mãos nervosas pelo cabelos.

-Me desculpe ...eu não tinha esse direito, você é só uma menina e eu ...um ...um...velho professor...isso um velho...e agora serei um velho tarado se alguém nos ver, onde eu estava com a cabeça.

- O que você está dizendo ! – perguntava ela ainda anestesiada pelo efeito do beijo.- Direito, que direito ?

- Você é do Potter, todos sabem disso...nasceram um pro outro... é mesmo que não fosse assim , não seria um velho professor que deveria está ao seu lado.Desculpe-me senhorita, isso não vai mais acontecer- dizia ele rapidamente enquanto evitava encara-la.Achava que se olhasse aqueles olhos novamente será capaz de perder novamente sua razão.

- Já lhe disse que não quero nada com ele – disse ela apressadamente, então ele virou-se com uma velocidade que até hoje ela nunca encontrou palavras para descrever, e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos bem próximo do seu.

- E o que você quer? Um príncipe encantado... alguém que lhe tire dessa vida de guerra... um alguém muito rico ...ou talvez muito belo...o que...por favor me diga!- disse quase em um sussuro

- Você...eu quero apenas você- ao dizer essa palavras os olhos da sua menina pareciam como um chocolate fervente dentro de um belo tacho de cobre.

-Eu ...ha...ha...e o que você acha que teria ao meu lado criança? Uma vida feliz e alegre...em Hogwarts como seria ? talvez eu pudesse ser seu professor durante o dia , e amante a noite, não minha menina , infelizmente isso não seria possível...não quero dividir minha infelicidade com você.

-Mas...- ela tentou dizer algo mas foi interrompida por ele

-Shiiii...não fale mais nada, volte para aquela cozinha e diga ao Potter que tudo não passou de um lapso, e que na verdade vocês nascerem para ser felizes juntos. Volte por favor...não quero ser responsável pelo fim do seu futuro brilhante- disse ele com uma voz de profunda magoa

Ao dizer isso ,deu meia volta e foi embora, sem nem ao menos levar sua capa, enquanto a pequena Weasley voltava para a cozinha, mas triste do que jamais estivera.

Por que aquela cena continuava a se repetir em sua mente, fora um simples beijo, como tantos outros já dados, ela era apenas mais uma como tantas outras. "Não, Severo, ela não é como as outras" era o que sua mente insistia em responder , ela definitivamente não era como as outras.

Não passava de uma menina, nem chegara a sua maior idade ainda, além do mais era sua aluna, filha de pessoas que o ajudaram quando ninguém mais quis.Ele se pegava pensando como isso foi acontecer, em todos esses anos que ele lecionava,sempre tivera bela alunas, algumas até bem atiradas para com ele, mas mesmo assim nunca nem pensara em nenhuma delas como mais que uma aluna.Mas agora vinha aquela garotinha,sim por que ela não passava de uma garotinha, com seus cabelos flamejantes, seu vestidos floridos e suas sardas salpicadas, para tira-lo do sério como nenhuma outra mulher já havia feito, e ela nem ao menos era uma mulher ainda.

Toc-Toc

Alguém estava na porta, mas quem seria? Não gostava de receber visitas, avisara a Tom, o dono do Caldeirão Furado, onde estava hospedado, que não queria receber visitas, mas as batidas continuavam.

- Mas que diabo- praguejou antes de abrir a porta.Mas qualquer frase mal criada que estivesse a caminho de sua boca se perdeu diante da visão daquele pequeno ser na sua frente.Seu cabelos encharcados, seu lindo vestido florido encontrava-se em semelhante estado e os pés, seu pequenos pés encontravam-se repletos de lama.

- Você esqueceu sua capa- disse calmamente, como se o fato dela estar ali ensopada e tão distante de casa fosse perfeitamente normal.

- O que faz aqui ?- disse ele dando espaço para que ela entrasse no quarto, enquanto ele iria procurar algo que lhe aquecesse.

-Vim devolver sua capa- estendendo a mão e colocando a capa em cima da mesa, ela começou a observar o quarto.

-Tome- disse ele entregando-a uma toalha que achara no guarda roupas- Como veio até aqui, está muito longe de casa não acha?

Ele tentava parecer o mais impassível possível, mas o torcer frenético de suas mãos o denunciavam mais do que se em cima dele estivesse uma placa com os dizeres "NERVOSO"

-Bom, Fred e Jorge vinham para seu apartamento aqui no Beco Diagonal, perguntei então se podia vir com eles , para passar alguns dias das minhas férias aqui, então peguei minhas coisas e vim.- disse enquanto tentava enxugar seus cabelo

-E porque está assim ,molhada e com os pés sujos ?- ele tentava o maximo se aproximar dela

-Não é fácil fugir no meio da noite, quando se está chovendo.- Falou displicente enquanto desabotoava os primeiros botões do vestido molhado.

N/A: ehhhhhhh mais um capitulo ...bom espero que quem esteja lendo goste ...pq estou me dedicando para caramba a essa fic ...quem quiser ler minha outra fic ...as ordens viu! É a AMO VOCÊ !

Vou fazer uma coisa q nunca fiz na fic ...mas acho legal deixar vc com um gostinho do que vem por ai ! oq acham ...afinal parei bem na hora tchammm!

Então ai vai um trecho do próximo capitulo !

" Suas mãos geladas desabotoavam o vestido, enquanto sua mente gritava" controle-se homem !" mas cada vez ficava mais difícil obedecer-lha.A cada novo centímetro de pele alva que surgia,sua mão tremia mais, e ficva cada vez mais difícil não encostar nela "

Hihihihiih só pra deixar na vontade ...bjus


	8. Para sempre?

Capitulo 8

Ela não podia estar fazendo aquilo, era quase uma covardia, deixar sua pele branca a mostra , na frente dele , que tanto a desejava.Ele não conseguia se mover,aquilo parecia o hipnotizar, foi então que ele escutou sua voz suave.

-Será você podia me ajudar ? Não alcanço esses botões- disse olhando para ele como se trocar de roupa na frente do seu professor fosse uma coisa perfeitamente normal.

-Senhorita será que podia me dizer o que está fazendo ? – disse ele virando de costas para não ver o rosto infantil da menina o encarando.

-Ora, não espera que eu fique assim,com esse vestido molhado,sabia que posso ficar doente!

Enquanto ela falava tentava ainda desabotoar o vestido fazendo com que o mesmo subisse e deixasse sua pernas cada vez mais a mostra. E ele em um ato quase desesperado disse :

-Está bem ...eu lhe ajudo, mas deixe-me pegar algo para você vestir, não espero que volte para casa enrolada em uma toalha.

Era bem verdade que ele não desejava que ela voltasse para casa enrolada em uma toalha, mas não queria mais ainda era ter que vê-la ali de toalha. Ah isso séria demais para o velho coração dele.Será que aquela garota não tinha noção do que suas inocentes ações faziam. Ele havia achado uma túnica preta, de certo ficaria enorme na moça, mas seria o suficiente para poder voltar para casa

Depois voltando-se para ela , colocou a túnica em cima da mesa, e foi auxilia-la com o vestido,começou a desabotoar os primeiros botões,sua mãos tremiam.Aquilo não seria uma tarefa fácil!

Suas mãos geladas desabotoavam o vestido, enquanto sua mente gritava "controle-se homem !" mas cada vez ficava mais difícil obedecer-lha.A cada novo centímetro de pele alva que surgia,sua mão tremia mais, e ficava cada vez mais difícil não encostar nela

Sentir sua pele fria e alva em seus dedos , fez vir a tona a cena q havia se passado mais cedo na sede da ordem.

E mais uma vez quando se deu conta seus lábio já estavam colado no da menina,como se em um lapso de sua memória ele não pudesse lembrar como havia feito aquele caminho,mas também de que importava ,ela estava em seus braço, sua pele fria,seus cabelos de fogo, tudo estava ali, bem entre seu braços.

Dessa vez ele não iria interromper nada ,não ele não faria isso, dessa vez ele pretendia ir até onde lhe era permitido seja lá onde fosse.

Ele queria prova-la, queria te-la , queria poder ficar daquele modo para sempre, mas sabia que não podia, sabia que por mais que a deseja-se ela não podia ser dele nunca.

Interrompendo o beijo ,mas sem se afastar ele disse sussurando " por favor...me acorde...me chame de volta a realidade...eu preciso"

" e por que eu faria isso, se estamos sonhado,por que acordar?"

Com isso ele sabia que se ela não poderia ser sua para o resto da vida, que fosse por pelo menos essa noite.

N/A: DESCULPEMMMMM...é só oq eu posso dizer...demorei séculos para poder atualizar ...começaram minhas provas...curso...e quando dei uma folga...pah ...fiquei doente ...mal mesmo ...portanto sem nenhuma inspiração para escrever ...

Sei que esse caitulo é mínimo ...mas já estou produzindo o próximo é prometo que não vai demorar tanto ok?

Só mais uma coisa...se alguém gosta de RW/GW ...leiam Amo você ...

bjus


End file.
